


Fascinating

by Wendymypooh



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Bash thinks Mary, Queen of Scots is fascinating, and wishes he didn't.





	

Fascinating

Mary, Queen of Scots is the most beautiful and fascinating woman I have ever met. She is as intelligent as she is beautiful. She has a fiery spirit and quick wit. 

She can easily turn a man’s head without even trying. I can understand why Francis is so taken with her, although he abhors the idea of getting married. Or maybe the idea of marrying Mary isn’t so horrifying to him now. 

I can’t blame him. If it was the future king of France, I would want to marry Mary. Truth is, I’d be with Mary whether she was a queen or not. She is just that special and I am drawn to her like a moth is drawn to a flame. 

I must be careful. I cannot, no will not do anything that will put me at odds with my brother. Francis and I have always been close and I value our relationship. Mary is his future wife, and I mist think of her as such. To think of her in any other way could prove disastrous for everyone.


End file.
